Fūka
was a kunoichi from the group of grave robbers who had dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Appearance Fūka was a fairly tall, voluptuous woman who dressed in a provocative attire. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. She would usually be seen with a carefree if not seductive expression. Despite the young and beautiful form she usually had, her unusual powers and altered appearances at certain points suggested that she was much older than appeared. When injured enough, she would take on a dull and withered appearance. When angered enough, she became demonic-looking with slithering hair, deranged eyes and wide mouth with pronounced canine teeth. Furthermore, she seemingly has no true body of her own as it is her hair that houses her soul, thus making her especially cautious of damaging it. Personality Fūka was portrayed as a vixen. She was shown to be very flirtatious with her enemies, and she even asked whether the victim wanted to French or soft kiss when she used her Execution by Kiss. She took great pride in her appearance and would become infuriated when any harm came to her physical being, especially her hair. During her second fight with Naruto Uzumaki, there were hints of a sadistic nature from how she delighted in Naruto's anguish. She was seen being very interested in people with wind elemental chakra such as Naruto. Fūka was apparently a slow learner as she tried to suck Naruto's soul out multiple times after already realising that it wouldn't work because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Abilities One of Fūka's most noticeable abilities was to suck out the chakra and eventually the soul of others through a kiss; this possibly explained her high elemental affinity and for all five chakra nature types. When she absorbed the chakra from the victim, she gains all of their techniques and their chakra elements to enhance her own. This led to her able to use element-based jutsu effortlessly with great control and power, as well as possessing a wide range of techniques, rendering her highly versatile in combat. She could also lick someone to find out their elemental affinity, as demonstrated when she licked Naruto's face (to his annoyance and horror). To handle so much extra chakra at once, Fūka also had an ability to switch between bodies at will. She could also alter the extra bodies' appearance to mirror her own original form. A flaw in this was that she could not change her hair and damaging her hair also damaged her. Adding further mystery to Fūka's nature, she could paralyse her targets with simple eye contact, during which the victim would temporarily seemed petrified into stone. Fūka also has capable taijutsu skill and considerable strength, able to overpower Naruto physically and knock him out almost long enough to drain his life. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc As Furido and the rest of the team destroyed a small village near the Land of Fire, she appeared behind Furido as he talked about Konoha's destruction. A few days after, she, Fuen, Fudō, and Furido make an attempt to steal the coffins and bodies of monks that knew of the jutsu Limelight. The resurrection was needed, as this was part of the destruction of Konoha. While the bodies are being stolen, Fuen takes out a scroll; claiming that it was a masterpiece. Fuen and Fudō then fight over the painting, and how one deserves more recognition than the other for the masterpiece's "perfection". Fūka cuts in the argument by telling Fudō that a woman hates a talkative man. Fudō then proceeds by summoning the masterpiece. Many unknown-terrain rock substances from another dimension begin to rise from the ground. Once the terrain is completely set, Fūka, Fuen, and Furido scattered, finding Konoha shinobi opponents. Fūka then uses one of Fuen's traps in attempt to kill Naruto Uzumaki. The attempt fails, as Naruto manipulates his chakra to jump and hang from the ceiling. After Fūka admits that she hates manual labour, she sneaks up behind Naruto and licks his cheek. Naruto astonished, backs away from her. Fūka then tells Naruto that the chakra leaking off his chakra network is wind-element. Naruto then gets asked by Fūka if he wanted "Soft or French"; in regards to kissing. Naruto surprised, runs away from Fūka. She catches up, and uses her Execution by Kiss on one of Naruto's shadow clones. Many shadow clones appear beside Fūka, angering her. She then uses her Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and quickly dispatches of all the clones. Behind her, was Naruto holding a Rasengan. Naruto "hit" her with his technique but was too slow to get her. Naruto summons more clones, but again, easily get dispatched by Fūka's Water Release: Snake's Mouth. Fūka then uses Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder in order to severely shock Naruto. As Naruto lays on the floor unconscious, she goes to him, and nearly kisses him. Before she even reached him, it appeared to be another shadow clone. Naruto again attempts to attack her from behind with a Rasengan, but ends up being pushed back by Fūka's Wind Release: Petal Dust Dance. Naruto injured by the technique is then astonished about the fact that Fūka can use all five elements. She then uses another wind technique, sending many spinning top-like wind balls at Naruto. Naruto escapes the technique, and wherever Naruto tried to flee, Fūka would appear before him using a technique. The fight continues, as Naruto gets attacked by Fūka's Petal Dust Dance again. He uses many shadow clones in attempt to escape the jutsu. Naruto's clones got close to Fūka, and one cuts off some of Fūka's hair. Fūka turns into a strange dust-like figure, and disintegrates. Fūka, severely angered about the fact that Naruto cut off some of her hair, temporarily paralyses him. She heads towards him, and begins to kiss him. Sakura Haruno, Yamato, and Sai appear, and try to save him. Fuen and Fudō also appear, and trap the three, telling them not to interfere. Just before Fūka nearly killed Naruto, she absorbed some of the Nine-Tails' chakra, causing her to back away, and nearly faint. .]] When Furido and his followers attacked the village where the Kohaku Clan resides, Fūka tells Fudō and Fuen to save any wind-based ninja for her. Naruto again runs into Fūka. The two greet each other, and begin to fight. Fūka uses her Phoenix Sage Fire Technique again, in order to hit Naruto, and then uses her Snake's Mouth. As Naruto runs away, he remembers that Fūka can use all elements. Naruto then realises that after water, she always uses lightning. As Naruto expected, he got shocked. Fūka again shocked Naruto, nearly making him fall to the ground. She walks up to Naruto, and then steps on his fingers, and shocks him. She then uses an earth technique, and then a water technique, to make a mudslide. The muddy water pounds on Naruto with great force. The real Naruto pounced on her, but she dodges, resulting Naruto falling off the roof. Fūka jumps down after him and they fought using a kunai. Naruto cuts Fūka, and angered, she regenerates. This astonishes Naruto. As the fight progresses, Naruto realises that each time her body is "healed", the fewer elements she uses, learning the secret behind her techniques. Upon realising that her soul is housed in her hair, he destroys it with a Rasengan, killing Fūka. Quotes * (To Fudō) "Women hate men who talk too much." * (To Naruto) "You've wounded my life force, and now you are going to pay the price!" * (Before attacking the Kohaku clan) "Remember to let me know if there's any wind chakra users. I'll take them." * (To Naruto) "French or soft, which do you prefer?" * (To Naruto) "Now let's have us a nice hot kiss." * (To Naruto) "''Do you know how long it took me to grow this beautiful hair? You've cut it and you must pay the price!!!"